


The Dawn Will Come

by rowanwhitethorn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowanwhitethorn/pseuds/rowanwhitethorn
Summary: The Avengers lost a family member.An Archangel lost a lover.





	The Dawn Will Come

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! I am Haylex and I am new to AO3! I've gotten myself into Marvel recently and Natasha/Black Widow happened to be my favourite character and this is the first fiction that I will post here!
> 
> Small introduction, Evian Whitethorn is my main Marvel OC. She's an Archangel who frequents Earth ever since civilisation started. She loved and she lost, but she never found anyone whom she loved and could relate to. Then came the time when Steve was part of the superhuman project and along with Peggy, Evian and Bucky, they became good friends. When Steve crashed into the ice, all of them split up; Peggy founded SHIELD, Bucky was redesigned to be the Winter Soldier, and Evian was being placed unconscious into a capsule filled with fluids and locked in a secret lab so no one would use her as an ultimate weapon.
> 
> Years later, SHIELD was tasked to raid their old facility with the Avengers. Steve and Natasha was the one who discovered Evian's capsule and managed to break her out of there. When Evian woke up, that was the start of her journey with SHIELD and the Avengers.
> 
> Hopefully, I can post more of her stories here, so enjoy!

_ “Clint, where’s Nat?”  _ Bruce had asked, as Hawkeye stepped down from the platform, without his time-heist partner.

  


Evian, the Archangel girlfriend of Natasha Romanoff, immediately swung her head towards her best friend’s direction, eyes widening with shock and worry. Clint wallowed in silence, his eyes watering again, somehow mixing with the water that was washed over his skin after the Vormir had disappeared from the view.

  


The Soul Stone was in his trembling fist, pulsing with a warm glow, which then resonated the same pulse that Evian had felt through her bond that she had formed with Natasha when they had become mates. Eternally tied to each other.

  


The moon-white haired angel collapsed on her knees in devastating realisation of the truth.

  


Steve turned his head away as the reality started to sink in. Bruce was behind him, trying to get a hang of his senses. 

  


Evian bellowed in agony, midnight black flames coiling at the edges of her body, fingers grabbing at her hair as she felt her curse slowly take over her. Steve immediately went to her side, but Evian put up a hand to stop him from coming any closer.

  


Nevertheless, she grew canines, and her wings, which wasn’t the snow white that it used to be, shot out from her back. It looked  _ terribly  _ painful to the others who were the ones watching. As an Archangel who developed a curse from exposing herself too much of the dark aura surrounding Earth, the experience of losing someone she truly loved was bound to be one  _ heck  _ of an experience.

  


In the blink of an eye, Evian pounced on Clint and flicked her ornate dagger at his cheek, which immediately revealed blood trickling out of two semi-deep cuts at the side of his left eye.

  


Clint didn’t move a muscle, neither did he resist.

  


He felt like he deserved it, for not being able to save Nat from sacrificing herself.

  


He felt like he failed both of his best friends.

  


The angel above him snarled, her hot breath against his rough skin.

  


The ragged growls seemed to calm down, as the wings were being kept away, and she slowly loosened her grip on Clint’s collar.  __ Her shoulders shook as she started to cry, her fists beating wearily against Clint’s body.

  


“Why…” Evian choked on a sob, her forehead was leaning against Clint’s chest. “Why...did it...had to be...her…?”

  


Hawkeye’s gloved hand, the very one that held Natasha’s when she found the former in Japan, came around loosely around Evian’s bared back. He stroked the patch of skin where her wings would grow out from with a familiar slow, gentle rhythm. Like how Nat would do with Evian whenever the angel was feeling down.

  


The Soul Stone was still pulsing with warmth in Hawkeye’s gloved hand.

  


-

  


“Do we know if she had family?” Tony asked.

  


“Yeah,” Steve said. “Us.”

  


“What?” Thor walked over and asked. “What are you doing?”

  


“I just asked him a question-”

  


“Yeah and you’re acting like she’s dead,” Thor cut Tony mid-sentence. “Why are we acting like she’s dead? We have the stones, right? As long as we have the stones, Cap, we can bring her back, isn’t that right?”

  


The God of Thunder snarled. “So stop this shit. We’re the Avengers, get it together.”

  


Clint was sitting on the bench, looking out at the waters. “We can’t get her back.”

  


“Wh-What?” Thor stammered.

  


“It can’t be undone. It can’t.”

  


Thor laughed. “I’m sorry. No offence, but you’re a very earthly being. Okay? We’re talking about space magic, and ‘can’t’ seems very defiant, don’t you think?”

  


“Look, I know I’m way outside my paygrade here,” Clint raised his hands. “But she still isn’t here, is she?”

  


“Now that’s my point-”

  


“It can’t be undone,” something burned in him. Something which caused his emotions to boil over. “Or that’s at least what the...red floating guy had to say,” he raised his voice, the stinging sensation around his eyes threatened tears to fall. “Maybe you wanna go talk to him? Okay? Go grab your hammer, and you go fly and talk to him!”

  


Thor silently admitted his defeat.

  


A silent tear trickled out of Steve’s eyes.

  


“It was supposed to be me,” Clint’s voice wavered. “She sacrificed her life for that goddamned stone. She bet her life on it. Look what kind of a friend am I to Evian, she had to lose her to-be fiancee!”

  


Everyone’s head raised at the sudden statement.

  


“Did you say…” Steve trailed off.

  


“Yes, he’s right,” Evian broke the silence, ever since she became quiet after her outburst towards Clint after they had returned from the time heist. She took out a marine blue velvet box and flipped the cover open, revealing an intricately designed gold ring, with a gleaming red ruby stone encased at its centre. 

  


It looked similar to the Soul Stone, despite its tinge of orange to the colour, that her lover had sacrificed her life for.

  


“Clint was the first one to know about my plans.”

  


**_(FLASHBACK)_ **

  


**_“No way, you’re gonna propose to Nat? That’s amazing!” Clint beamed. “And judging by that ring, she’s totes gonna fall head over heels further in love with you and say ‘yes’.”_ **

  


**_Evian laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck. “Yeah, been in love with each other since our S.H.I.E.L.D days, you know? I planned to marry her from the start, and I won’t wait any longer, now that the time is right.”_ **

  


**_The ruby gleamed under the light of Evian and Natasha’s shared room, somehow reflecting the colour of her lover’s red hair, which always seemed to be the feature that caught her attention wherever she went._ **

  


**_(END OF FLASHBACK)_ **

  


But it did not speak of the haunting fate of her Natalia.

  


It was funny how the red stone looked like the Soul Stone.

  


Bruce bellowed as he ripped off the bench next to him, tossing it into the open air. “She’s not coming back. We have to make it worth it, we  _ have  _ to.”

  


“We will,” Captain America agreed, moving past his grief. 

  


He could always grieve, be it for his dead lover or his good friend who had sacrificed her life for a better world, but now wasn’t the right time.

  


The world needed him. The world needed the strongest team to beat Thanos. To redeem the victory that they failed to claim 5 years ago.

  


To whatever end.

  


For the fallen.

  


For a better world.

  


_ For Natalia. _


End file.
